In general, polymers of fluorinated olefins, because of their low chemical reactivity, resistance to mechanical abrasion and thermal stability are useful as protective coatings for metal, ceramic, plastic and other substrates. Certain fluorocarbons having low surface tension are found to be good release coatings used in labels, tapes and paper products.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide novel compounds having all of the above useful properties which have wide commercial application.
Another object of the invention is to provide an economical, commercially feasible process for the synthesis of the present improved products.
Still another object is to provide a durable coating material which possesses good release properties in applications such as soil release from fabrics or as release agents for use in tapes, labels and paper products.
Another object is to provide a radiation sensitive product useful as a photoresist.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.